My best friend's death
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Alaric et Damon se battent ensemble,Elena et Matt sont en train de se noyer dans la rivière.Stefan arrive et sauve Matt alors qu'Elena,elle,meure.Au même moment Ric meure dans les bras de son meilleur ami...Voilà comment Damon Salvatore prend la chose..


**Lily: Parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle injustice ainsi! Parce que j'adore beaucoup trop Alaric. Parce que mon pauvre Damon avait l'air tellement triste! Voici un petit one shot qui montre ma vision à moi de la fin de l'épisode 22 et un peu les événements qui suivent! Enjoy and Reviews!**

* * *

**My best friend's death**

Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive toujours à moi est-ce que quelqu'un peut me répondre? Pourquoi est-ce que moi, Damon Salvatore, à chaque fois que je finis par me laisser aller à avoir des sentiments il faut que ça me revienne en pleine face? Tenez, par exemple, ma relation avec mon petit frère. Quand on était gosse Stefan et moi on était inséparables, deux parties d'une même âme, un tout. Stefan était, est toujours d'ailleurs, ma principale raison de vivre, la seule chose qui me retenait sur terre. Cependant, on est tombés amoureux de la même fille et notre lien a éclaté. On n'a pas été assez fort pour faire passer notre lien avant tout. En même temps l'autre pétasse nous avait plus ou moins hypnotisé alors…Mais n'en reste pas moins que j'en ai vraiment souffert. Je me détestais et me sentais coupable d'être jaloux de mon frère et de lui en vouloir d'aimer la même femme que moi. J'ai fini par devenir mesquin et même méchant avec lui! En bref, j'ai perdu mon frère à cause d'une femme et ça a vraiment fait mal.

Ensuite, y'a toute cette connerie d'histoire d'amour avec Katherine. Le jeune homme romantique et rêveur que j'étais est tombé amoureux de la perfection incarnée. Katherine Pierce. Quelle connerie franchement! La perfection incarnée! Le diable en personne tiens! Pendant 145 foutu putain d'années j'ai cherché en vain un moyen de la sortir de sa prison, toujours éperdument amoureux d'elle. J'ai cherché partout refusant de faire comme Stefan, refusant de tourner la page. J'ai menacé, tué, massacré afin de trouver un moyen de la sortir de là. Années après années j'ai damné un peu plus chaque jour mon âme pour trouver quelque chose. Pour elle, je me suis assombri, je suis devenu un monstre, un véritable vampire sans âme, sans humanité. Chaque jour je souffrais de ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés, mais je gardais courage, espoir même, de trouver un moyen de la sauver. Et puis je suis revenu à Mystic Falls histoire de bien emmerder Stefan qui était lui aussi rentré. La rencontre avec le double de Katherine m'a fait redoubler d'effort et j'ai finalement réussi à ouvrir la tombe sous l'église. Et pourquoi? Bah rien du tout! La pétasse était libre depuis tout ce temps et elle m'avait simplement laissé me démerder tout seul. Elle qui disait m'aimer, s't'e blague! Quand j'ai compris ça, j'ai fait un véritable carnage pour essayer de faire souffrir les gens comme je souffrais! Et bon sang pour souffrir, je souffrais vraiment! Et ça été pire quand la salope c'est pointé à Mystic Falls pour me balancer : « C'était Stefan que j'aimais vraiment, mais tu étais le seul des deux à avoir de réels sentiments pour moi. Mais peu importe, c'était et se sera toujours Stefan!». Mon très cher petit frère avait toujours eu sa préférence.

Après Katherine, je me suis juré de ne plus rien ressentir, de ne plus rien laisser percer ma carapace, de ne plus rien laisser ramener mon humanité à la surface. Sauf que peu à peu j'ai retrouvé un semblant de bonne relation avec mon frère. Mais surtout, je me suis fait des amis. Bon okay jamais je n'avouerais qu'ils sont mes amis, voir même de la famille, pas même sous la torture mais le fait est là! Caroline, l'insupportable Barbie vampire qui n'arrête pas de jacasser, c'est la petite sœur que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Ma sorcière bien aimé a tout mon respect après tout ce qu'elle a vécu et endurer pour nous sauver les miches plusieurs fois. L'imbécile louveteau Lockwood, bah ouais même lui, je ne lui en veux même pas de m'avoir pratiquement tué parce qu'il rend Caroline heureuse. Sentimental moi? Vous déconnez ! Bref, Jeremy a également mon respect car après tout ce qu'il a vécu et perdu il a réussi à se sortir la tête de l'eau, de la drogue en fait, et à se reprendre en main. Elena, le superbe double parfait de Katherine, est tout le contraire de son ancêtre (dieu soit loué pour ça). Autant Katherine est manipulatrice, égoïste, égocentrique, et individualiste, autant Elena est généreuse, gentille, altruiste, loyale et douce. Et con comme je suis j'en suis tombé amoureux. Et fait tout aussi con, c'était la copine de mon frère à l'époque. Et même si elle a hésité pendant un moment entre lui et moi dernièrement, elle a fait son choix alors que nous pensions que nous allions mourir à la suite de Klaus qui vient de claquer définitivement. C'était, c'est et se sera toujours Stefan! Je suis maso ou quoi? Bref, je crois que ce n'est pas encore le pire dans ma pathétique vie!

Nah le pire s'appelle Alaric Saltzman! Le prof d'histoire/chasseur de vampire/tuteur des Gilbert/ alcolo accro au bourbon est devenu subrepticement mon meilleur ami. Le seul que je reconnaîtrais à voix haute qu'il est mon ami. Le seul en qui j'ai, j'avais, entièrement confiance. Et dieu sait que je ne donne plus ma confiance entière à personne depuis mes 24 ans et j'ai genre 172 ans! Même Elena ne l'a pas! Bref, Ric est devenu mon meilleur ami et l'autre pétasse de sorcière originelle lui a créé un alter égo maléfique qui avait entrepris de tuer les membres des familles fondatrices. Bad Alaric a buté la moitié du conseil avant que la doc, Meredith Fell, comprenne qu'il nous faisait une genre de schizophrénie surnaturelle causée par ses multiples morts/résurrections.

Bref si ça avait été que ça on aurait pu gérer! Mais nah! Esther, la bitch originelle, a décidé de transformer Alaric en vampire originel indestructible pour qu'il tue Klaus et les autres! Au début Ric ne voulais pas achever sa transition et même moi j'ai accepté de le laisser mourir, de respecter sa décision et c'est vraiment surprenant venant de moi! J'me suis même surpris moi-même alors! Bref, sauf qu'encore une fois ça c'est pas passé comme prévu, comme à peu près tout ce qu'on prévoit, et il c'est transformé en originel version Bad Alaric! On a même découvert que sa vie était liée à celle d'Elena! Alors pas moyen d'arrêter Ric comme le vrai lui l'aurait voulu parce que sa mort signifiait la mort d'Elena et lui comme Stefan et moi n'accepterait jamais cette option-là! Il aime Elena comme sa propre fille, d'autant plus qu'elle est la fille de sa folle d'ex-femme décédée.

Bref, c'est ce qui nous emmène au moment présent. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'on avait finalement neutralisé Klaus pour de bon, Alaric a décidé qu'il voulait planter un pieu dans le cœur de Klaus, de Rebbekah, Elijah et Kol nous tuant tous par la même occasion. Selon ses dires, une fois cela fait il laisserait Bonnie le neutralisé jusqu'à ce qu'Elena finisse par mourir afin qu'il puisse la suivre. Voir si j'allais le laisser faire! J'ai tenté de m'interposer, et Rebbekah aussi d'ailleurs, mais voyons les choses en face nous n'étions aussi dangereux que des chatons! Bon Rebbekah était le chaton et moi un vilain chat de gouttière batailleur, mais quand même! Ric a donc planté Klaus et à la surprise générale, je suis toujours debout après vingt minutes ce qui aurait largement été suffisant pour que je crève!

Donc j'étais encore en train de me faire éclater la gueule par mon meilleur ami il y a deux minutes jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à me redresser et à le plaquer au sol. Au moment où il allait me foutre un nouveau crochet du droit, au lieu de me frapper il s'est effondré au sol en s'accrochant à ma veste. Alors là je suis à moitié affalé contre un mur, avec un Alaric mourant dans mes bras. Sa peau devient de plus en plus grise et desséchée et il a de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Sa main droite serre convulsivement un pan de ma veste et ses yeux pleins de paniques fixes les miens qui doivent l'être tout autant. À cet instant, c'est le vrai Ric qui meure dans mes bras. Et nous savons tous les deux ce que cela veut dire. Elena est en train de mourir. Je ne sais pas par quelle autre horrible tour de cette bitch de vie c'est possible mais le fait est là! La femme que j'aime, qui a choisi mon frère, est en train de mourir, de nous abandonner. Alors tout ce que je peux faire présentement c'est serrer convulsivement mon meilleur ami dans mes bras, laissant les larmes rouler sur mes joues pour la première fois en 145 ans. Je suis en train de perdre deux des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde en même temps et la douleur qui me traverse de part en part est insupportable! Bien pire que toutes celles que j'ai connues. Un coup faible dans ma poitrine me fait rebaisser les yeux vers Alaric. Il est pratiquement mort, mais son regard flou accroche le mien et il ouvre la bouche.

- Je suis désolé, Damon. Souffle-t-il difficilement. Prend soin de notre famille pour moi.  
- Ric! Répondais-je précipitamment, en le sentant devenir mou dans mes bras. Alaric! Hurlais-je en comprenant qu'il est mort.

Alaric Saltzman, mon meilleur ami, et Elena Gilbert, la femme que j'aime, viennent tous les deux de mourir et c'est l'idée la plus insupportable qui existe! Je pousse un long hurlement déchirant, rapidement suivit par d'autres. Pendant un long moment je hurle ma douleur et chaque hurlement est coupé par un sanglot.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, je finis par me relever avec le corps de Ric dans les bras. C'est complètement le bordel ici, mais je m'en fou royalement à vrai dire. Rien d'autre que le corps sans vie de mon meilleur ami n'a d'importance à vrai dire. J'installe le corps d'Alaric sur la banquette arrière et le recouvre d'une couverture pour prendre la direction de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Stefan a essayé de me joindre un millier de fois au moins, mais je n'avais pas le courage de lui répondre, d'entendre sa voix brisée me dire qu'Elena est morte. Quand il a finalement compris que je ne répondrais pas il m'a texté simplement «hôpital Mystic Falls, ramène-toi». Alors c'est ce que je fais.

Je me stationne finalement sur le parking de l'hôpital et, après m'être assuré qu'aucune partie du corps d'Alaric n'est visible, je me dirige à pas lent vers l'entrée de l'établissement. Je longe les corridors aseptisés comme dans un brouillard, refusant toujours d'assimiler le pourquoi de ma présence. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le visage ravagé de la doc Fell. La réalité de la mort de Ric et de celle d'Elena me frappe de plein fouet et je pousse un gémissement plaintif avant de m'élancer vers Fell.

- Où elle est? M'exclamais-je en essayant de la dépasser. Où est Elena? Je dois la voir!  
-Damon attend! Dit-elle en essayant de me calmer.  
- Non! Grognais-je. Où est-elle, je veux la voir!  
- Damon! Siffla Meredith, colérique. Calme-toi, j'ai aidé Elena, hier quand vous me l'avez apportée! Tu comprends ce que je te dis? Je l'ai aidé, il ne reste qu'à attendre!  
- Aidé? Demandais-je, soudain calme. Attend tu veux dire qu'elle a du…  
- Chut! Me presse-t-elle vivement. Elle est en transition et elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. Ton frère est avec elle.

Je ne lui réponds rien, la bouscule et entre dans la morgue. La douleur que je vois dans les yeux pleins d'eau de mon frère me broie encore plus le cœur et quand ce dernier se lève et s'approche, incertain, je l'attire dans mes bras. Il y a une éternité qui nous sépare de notre dernière étreinte sincère et celle-ci fait d'autant plus de bien. Je sens Stefan sangloter dans mes bras. Nous ne savons pas encore si elle va se transformer, car le sang de vampire s'élime au bout de 24h et on doit pas mal tourner autour de ça. Les sanglots de Stefan deviennent de plus en plus forts et je resserre mes bras autour de lui alors qu'il s'accroche à ma veste comme Alaric un peu plus tôt. En repensant encore à Ric je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vaciller. Les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, Stefan s'éloigne de moi pendant que je prends appuie sur la table derrière moi car penser à Ric et avoir le _cadavre _d'Elena sous les yeux c'est beaucoup trop. Stefan fixe son regard dans le mien et me demande silencieusement ce que j'ai.

- Ric…murmurais-je simplement, le regard fixé sur Elena. La vie d'Alaric était liée à celle d'Elena…Si Elena meure…  
- Ric meure! S'exclama-t-il horrifié. Tu étais avec lui!  
- Ric…dis-je, Ric est mort dans mes bras et j'ai rapidement compris que si lui mourrait, Elena…  
- Oh seigneur Damon! S'exclama Stefan en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je suis vraiment désolé!  
- Moi aussi, Stefan. Soupirais-je en fermant les yeux. Moi aussi, si seulement…dis-je avant d'être interrompue par Elena qui se réveillait en inspirant profondément.  
- Oh mon dieu, Elena! S'exclama Stefan en la rejoignant, moi sur les talons.  
- Elena, tu te sens bien? Demandais-je à sa droite et Stefan à gauche.  
- Je…dit-elle avant de tousser. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
- Tu t'es noyée…répondit Stefan en me regardant. Tu as insisté pour que je sauve Matt  
- Attend! M'exclamais-je. Comment ça elle s'est noyée?  
- J'étais en voiture avec Matt, commença-t-elle après c'être assise sur la table, on roulait pour rentrer à Mystic Falls quand Rebbekah est apparue en plein milieu de la route et on était sur le Wickery Bridge, Matt a voulu l'éviter et le Pick-up a passé par-dessus la rambarde.  
- Oh la pute! Grognais-je. Je vais vraiment lui faire la peau à elle!  
- Damon ça suffit! Souffla Elena avec un léger sourire. Tout va bien maintenant, je suis encore là je te signale!  
- Mais tu te transforme en vampire, Elena! Éclatais-je en envoyant balader une chaise. Tu as toujours été très claire sur le fait que tu ne voulais pas en devenir une!  
- Je sais, Damon. Dit-elle, calmement. Mais j'avoue que ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais sérieusement. J'ai finalement réalisé que peu importait lequel de vous deux je choisirais, si je voulais être heureuse avec lui je devrais obligatoirement passer par la transformation. J'aurais préféré des circonstances différentes, mais je savais que Meredith avait utilisée du sang de vampire pour me guérir hier, alors quand Stefan est apparu j'ai insisté pour qu'il sauve Matt parce que je savais que je ne demeurerais pas morte trop longtemps! Je ne m'étais pas encore décidée à devenir un vampire mais je n'allais certainement pas m'octroyer du temps de réflexion au détriment de la vie de mon meilleur ami!

- Elena Jenna Gilbert tu me surprendras toujours! Soufflais-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Et puisqu'on est dans les sujets épineux, j'ai compris que ton choix est fait, Elena.  
- Damon, je…commença-t-elle alors que mon frère me jetait un regard désolé.  
- Non, laisse-moi finir. La coupais-je calmement. Ce soir, je t'ai perdue et j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Alaric est mort dans mes bras pendant que tu te noyais. Je suis content que Stefan et toi vous vous remettiez ensemble. Vraiment, je vous le jure. Ajoutais-je en voyant leurs airs incrédules. Vous êtes deux des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie et je veux que vous soyez heureux même si c'est douloureux pour moi. Stefan, cette fois il est hors de question que je laisse une fille briser ce qu'on a alors n'oublie pas que toi et moi c'est pour l'éternité. Enfin, toi, moi et Elena! Ajoutais-je en rigolant un peu.  
- Ça sonne comme des adieux…murmura faiblement mon frère.  
- Juste des au revoir! Répondis-je. J'ai besoin de quitter Mystic Falls, avec Ric et tout il faut que je m'en aille.  
- Où vas-tu aller? Demanda Elena, triste elle aussi.  
- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, princesse! Lui souris-je doucement. Je reviendrais, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement! Et puis, je crois que je vais embarquer Barbie vampire avec moi! Il faut qu'elle quitte la ville et je crois qu'elle aura besoin de compagnie!  
- Jure-moi que ça va aller Damon! S'exclama Elena en me prenant dans ses bras. Et jure-moi que tu prendras soin de Caroline!  
- Promis, Elena! Dis-je en me défaisant de son étreinte. Prend soin d'elle Stefan et toi, princesse, tu devrais peut-être rentrer rassurer ton frère car je suis persuadé que Ric fantôme a dû passer lui rendre visite!  
- Oh mon dieu, Jeremy! S'Exclama-t-elle horrifiée en fouillant les poches de Stefan pour lui voler son téléphone.

Je n'ajoute rien et sort de la salle après un dernier sourire en coin pour mon frère qui soupire de découragement. Même s'il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Je remonte dans la jeep et roule vers la maison des Forbes sans jamais jeter un coup d'œil à la banquette arrière parce que je ne supporterais de revoir l'image d'Alaric mort dans mes bras et que je dois être fort pour Caroline car non seulement elle était proche de Ric elle aussi, mais Tyler doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est. À peine ai-je mis le pied à l'extérieur de la jeep que j'entends les profonds sanglots de Caroline provenir de sa chambre.

J'entre dans la maison sans frapper et adresse à peine un salut de la tête au shérif avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Caroline. Quand elle me voit, elle demeure surprise un instant puis se jette dans mes bras en pleurant de plus belle. Je la berce un peu puis lui dit qu'il est temps de partir pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Elle fixe son regard dans le mien, surprise, afin de voir si je suis sérieux et je suppose qu'elle a dû voir quelque chose d'étrange car elle me parle, la voix enrouée par les sanglots.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Damon? Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- C'est si évident que ça? Soupirais-je en m'asseyant sur son lit.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau, encore plus doucement.  
- Elena c'est noyée. Dis-je simplement. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller elle est en transition! Me rattrapais-je en l'entendant hoqueter.  
- Comment ça bien pu arriver? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Elle était en voiture avec Matt et Rebbekah les a envoyés par-dessus la rambarde du Wickery! Matt va bien t'en fait pas. Stefan l'a sorti en premier à la demande d'Elena et elle elle s'en sort avec le sang de vampire que Meredith a utilisé hier. Elle vient de se réveiller et Stefan est avec elle.  
- Mais si Elena est morte, ça veut dire que…souffla-t-elle, horrifiée. Oh mon dieu, Alaric!  
- Il est mort dans mes bras et son corps est sur la banquette arrière de ma jeep. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas et je voulais le mettre en terre moi-même!  
- Oh Damon! S'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis si désolé! Ajouta-t-elle alors que je la laissais faire encore quelques secondes.  
- Allez, blondie! Dis-je en me séparant. On a de la route à faire alors on devrait y aller!  
- Okay, je suis prête de toute façon! Dit-elle en secouant la tête. Vas-y je te suis.

Je sors de la maison et elle me suit sans un mot pour sa mère. J'imagine qu'elles se sont déjà dit au revoir et que le refaire maintenant serait trop dure pour elles deux. Je prends des mains de Caroline sa plus grosse valise et, alors que je la regarde sourire tristement, elle se stop en hoquetant, le regard agrandit de surprise fixé sur la voiture. Je relève les yeux et ce que je vois me surprend tellement que je laisse tomber sa valise. Là, appuyé nonchalamment les bras et les jambes croisés, se trouvait Alaric avec un petit sourire en coin goguenard. Visiblement, il est en parfaite forme et sa peau n'est plus grise ni desséchée. Pensant finalement à une mauvaise blague quelconque je m'élance vitesse vampirique et plaque l'homme contre la voiture, une main sur la gorge. Sauf que ça ne lui fait pas un pli!

- C'est quoi ce foutoir putain! Grognais-je alors que les veines apparaissaient sous mes yeux et que ceux-ci devenaient noirs. C'est quoi encore cette foutu connerie? Si c'est une blague hahaha, très drôle et maintenant foutez moi la paix!  
- Damon, calme toi mon vieux. Rigola Alaric en posant une main apaisante sur mon poignet. C'est moi, Ric.  
- Ouais et moi je suis Thor! Grognais-je.  
- Ah pour vrai? Rigola l'autre. J'savais pas que t'étais un extra-terrestre venant d'Asgard! Non mais sans blague du con, c'est moi Ric!  
- Ric? Demandais-je en me reculant, un espoir fou faisant battre mon cœur, au figurer s'entend. Comment par l'enfer tu pourrais être là?  
- C'est grâce à Bonnie en fait. Dit-il en réceptionnant Caroline qui se jetait dans ses bras, soulagée. Esther m'a lié à la vie d'Elena. Bonnie a réussi à modifier le sortilège. Elle a lié ma mauvaise partie à la vie d'Elena et moi, enfin le vrai moi, à sa renaissance en tant que vampire. Bonnie avait devinée qu'Elena pensait de plus en plus à la transformation et donc elle a fait le sortilège et allait en parler à Elena demain en fait.  
- Alors transformer Elena tuait Bad Alaric et nous ramenait Good Alaric! Dis-je, stupéfait. Bon sang mais c'est vraiment dingue!  
- D'autant plus qu'on a faillis pas réussir! Souffla Ric en berçant toujours Caroline qui sanglotait silencieusement. Le sang de vampire dans les veines d'Elena était si dilué qu'il s'en est fallu de peu!  
- Comment tu sais ça? Lui demandais-je, encore sous le choc.  
- Elena et moi on était ensemble de l'autre côté en attendant de voir si elle se transformerait. Répondit-il. Mais elle, elle ne doit pas s'en souvenir.  
- Non sinon elle me l'aurait dit quand je lui ai dit que tu étais mort. Dis-je simplement. Bon c'est bien beau papoter comme ça, mais on a des descendants de fondateurs qui veulent faire la peau à blondie alors il faut qu'on se barre vite fait. Tu viens avec nous?  
- Pourquoi pas? Rigola-t-il devant nous deux regards pleins d'espoirs à Care et moi. Et puis, je crois que ça fera du bien à tout le monde!  
- Allez c'est partie alors! S'exclama Caroline en grimpant à l'arrière de la Jeep.  
- Je suis content que tu sois là, finalement. Dis-je simplement en me dirigeant vers la portière du conducteur.  
- Je suis content d'être là. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Oh et d'être moi aussi tiens! Ajouta-t-il en montant dans la jeep à son tour.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'arrière et soupire en voyant que Caroline dors déjà. La pauvre est vraiment à bout de nerf. J'échange un bref regard avec Ric et met le contact. Ce voyage hors Mystic Falls ne sera peut-être pas si merdique finalement. Alors que j'allais quitter la ville après quelques minutes, je propose à Alaric d'aller à la Nouvelle Orléans pour bien commencer ces «vacances» improvisées et ce dernier accepte en disant « tant qu'il y a du bourbon moi ça me va! ». J'éclate de rire et lui promet qu'on ira dans le Tennessee histoire d'apprécier un bon verre de Jack Daniels. Je glisse un coup d'œil vers l'arrière dans le rétroviseur et vois un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Caroline qui fait semblant de dormir. Elena a peut-être choisit mon frère et nous sommes encore passé près de la catastrophe mais finalement les choses s'arrangent. Ouais, cette fuite pour protéger Caroline ne sera pas si pénible finalement !


End file.
